An Original Cliche
by missinsertname
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Set during Season 2, Episode 16, 'Original Song'. I always thought their must have been a gap of at least a few days between Kurt singing 'Blackbird' and Blaine requesting they sing a duet. This is a glance into Blaine's mind during that time. Fluffy, lovely stuff. Please Read and Review!


**So my first and probably only ever Glee fic. I am only a casual watcher of Glee, *avoids stones*, but I do love the Kurt and Blaine story, particularly earlier on. (With regard to the extensive wait wince my last update of my other fics, I can only apologise.) This took precedence as it was a present to a Klaine obssessed friend, I proabably wouldn't have written it otherwise. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please review.**

* * *

**Set during season 2, episode 16, 'Original Song'. I thought there must have been a period of time of at least a few days between Kurt singing 'Blackbird', and Blaine's insistance on a duet and the subsequent cuteness. This is a little of that.**

* * *

Have you ever caught yourself falling asleep? You know, when your eyes are heavy lidded or even closed and thoughts cloud your mind with their layers of varied importance and meaning, slowly consuming you to close off consciousness, but suddenly something in the back of it all whispers that you are falling asleep. In the space of a second, the fog all but disappears and your eyes are wide open, thoughts simple, ordered and travelling through your mind at a reasonable pace. It feels as if the quiet, dark and sluggish shroud of the half space between being asleep and awake is suddenly having the brightest floodlight and all consuming noise of life thrust into it, without reason or warning.

The second Kurt had sung the first note of Blackbird, his smooth, pale cheeks stained with glistening tears, his eyes red and grieving, he became the floodlight in Blaine's head; that was nothing, he realised, compared to the light in his heart.

_Oh. There you are._

"There you are, I haven't seen you all day." Blaine fought to keep the excitement and emotion of his realisation yesterday out of his voice as he saw him, for now at least. Kurt's eyes were still reddened slightly; it was likely he had cried further the previous night. Even before what he was referring to in his head as 'the Blackbird Moment', he would have found that incredibly endearing; post 'the Blackbird Moment', it was all Blaine could do to not to kiss one corner of his lips up into his customary smirk again.

They were in the Warblers meeting room after hours, along with a couple of their fellow singers at the other side of the room who were seemingly engrossed in working on their sheet music. Both of them usually did their homework there; there was a fire, company, and comfy chairs.

"We are in different years and have classes at school Blaine, it isn't really a shocker." Kurt's signature blunt sarcasm was oddly comforting, particularly to those who knew him well, and Blaine was no exception. He must be feeling a little better.

Smiling with a brightness which only just missed goofy, Blaine sat beside him, looking over his shoulder at his work. He did this all the time, but somehow felt awkward, as if he was doing it under false pretences. It didn't help that he noticed the two Warblers across the room had looked up with raised eyebrows at them briefly. After a second, they both shook their heads resignedly and rolled their eyes, almost sympathetically, before returning to their work.

Despite their confusing behaviour, he remained focused on Kurt, and so just caught the very slight and similarly resigned shrug of the shoulder and glance up that responded to them. This confused him further, there seemed to be something going on he wasn't privy to, but he chose to disregard it; he was still considering if he could just talk to him about his feelings now.

After a few casual exchanges they both lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Blaine got some work out too, glancing up every so often. Every so often he would notice Kurt look up and smile at the same time as him. As he did so, he realised that this wasn't a new thing; they always did this. Blaine couldn't believe it. He had always had the feeling Kurt liked him, and there had been the Gap incident to confirm that ages ago, but he never really let himself think about it, perhaps because he didn't want to end a friendship unless he was sure.

Upon realising this he was overcome with the need to finally clear the air and tell Kurt what he had realised, what he felt, but it was that moment he chose to say goodnight.

Blaine kept smiling as he left the room, only allowing his face to fall a little. Abandoning his work completely, he slumped in his chair and stared at the flames in the grate, calling to mind as he did so every cheesy and cringe worthy, (but ultimately guiltily heartwarming), movie with Colin Firth and/or Hugh Grant he had ever been 'coerced' into watching.

It was always the same with those things. You have two people who are friends or enemies with underlying sexual tension. They face some sort of issue, one or both of them stare into the night sky or a fire and figure out their issues, or the perfect solution to their problem. Said problem is fixed, an initially awkward but ultimately revelatory heartfelt conversation is had, they kiss, and every one cheers or something.

Blaine, no matter how much he loved musicals and love songs and his inclination toward these romances, always thought he was fairly realistic in terms of hoping for such a rounded and cliché story, and what is more he hadn't thought that was what he wanted.

In his mind, the revelations in these movies were always either too overstated or far too understated. He saw himself with flowers or a thoughtful gift, a gesture, maybe even a song, when he had strong feelings for someone. That was why he had been so taken with the idea of getting the Warblers to sing to his crush; it wasn't really the guy so much as the dream scenario.

With Kurt...well. Extravagance sat well with him, so did music and gifts. But for once, Blaine realised that it had to be more than that. It would mean something, not because he blurted it out in front of everyone or because he had sung something to him. It would mean enough already. Who cared about cliché? This was how it was supposed to be, this is how he wanted it to become: natural and normal.

He simply needed to be alone with him. Blaine sat up a little straighter, sighed and ran his hand through his hair, not remembering he had company in the form of two sets of again-raised eyebrows and smirks that were directed at him until they passed his chair on their way out.

He said goodbye, and they walked out deliberately slowly, and one of them did an intentionally bad dramatic stage whisper.

"You know, they should just find an excuse for some alone time."

His friend shook his head at this suggestion, seemingly unaware of the confused look on Blaine's face at their knowledge, and responded at a similar volume.

"They are constantly in each other's company anyway!"

"Yeah, but if they _had_ to be all the time, maybe one of them could have the balls to put us all out of our misery."

"Pour choice of phrase, man."

They both laughed and turned to see a confused but amused Blaine looking up at them. He smiled in appreciation and they nodded farewell.

They were right, he should make a situation in which they could see each other, all the time.

A slow smile took over his features. The perfect gesture had just shone in his mind.

* * *

**There you go Sophie! Not my best, but then I have never written for Glee before, and I just realised I have never even written American characters before! (Proud Briton). Please leave a review, and thanks so much for reading. :)**


End file.
